1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for hexagonal wrenches of various sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hexagonal wrenches (i.e., Allen wrenches) are used to tighten or fasten bolts or screws of the type having a hexagonal socket in a head portion thereof. However, direct manual operation of the hexagonal wrench is inconvenient, and the six sharp edges of the hexagonal wrench may cause pain to the user's fingers. Devices have been proposed to hold and drive hexagonal wrenches, yet the holding effect is found unsatisfactory as the driving devices merely hold one end of the hexagonal wrench to be operated. The present invention is intended to provide an improved device to solve these problems.